The Hammer to Fall
by Samantha West-Croft
Summary: Sgt. Jake "Pile-Driver" Henderson was once part of Demon Unit before his betrayal to Cobra, and now he has betrayed Cobra in order to save his old flame Jane "Demon Rose" Abernathy. And then there's Col. Rodger "Boy Scout" Stevenson who showed up. D.R. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Hammer to Fall Season One (However it is part of Season Two Redemption from the Demon Rose, Logical Listener, and Amethyst Stone saga)

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Sgt. Jake "Pile-Driver" Henderson was once part of Demon Unit before his betrayal to Cobra, and now he has betrayed Cobra in order to save his old flame Jane "Demon Rose" Abernathy. However, he still has to earn his redemption in this long tale. Demon Rose AU.

Chapter 1

Henderson walked out in handcuffs with the Lieutenant. He wanted to talk to the man that Jane was now dating; he wanted to know something about what had happened during _her_ absence. This man looked to be around the same age as Jane, which probably was for the better anyways. Finding himself jealous of this man, Jake sat down on a bench outside the room.

"So, I take it you feel for Viper?" Henderson suggested while looking at the young man.

Flint slumped to the bench beside the convicted criminal. "How did you guess?"

"One the way you were looking at poor old Jane…she's an innocent but understanding gal."

Henderson chuckled as Flint tried to speak. "You have to understand lover boy…Jane lost me. She can't lose you too."

"I don't understand…you forced the separation between her and yourself."

"Yes, and no…I had no real choice in the matter." Henderson turned his head and showed a elongated scar running down the middle of his skull to the base of his neck. "Mindbender's got some powerful chips that he uses."

"Like Ripcord?"

"Like Ripcord." Henderson agreed before facing the new boyfriend of his old flame. "I also want you to know that whatever happens between you two, keep it honest."

Flint nodded his head. "Thanks, I think."

"Now, I need to go yell at Boy Scout in there…" Henderson started to stand up when a black clad hand shot out of nowhere. "What the—"

Snake Eyes held onto his former student and glared at him.

Sarah marched forward and slapped the man across the cheek. "That's for my sister!" She all but screamed at him before pulling her hand back to hit him again.

"Wait just one minute." Henderson said while cringing under his former teacher's grip. "One I'm defenseless, two I haven't done anything wrong!"

Lady Jaye, having heard the shrieking of Jane's sister, walked out and grabbed Sarah away from Henderson. "He was the one who brought her here."

Snake Eyes tilted his head and closely examined his former student. Having noticed the defeated and broken look behind the fearful eyes of Henderson, he let him go. 'You got Jane out of there?'

"Yeah, now can I ask one thing?" Everyone in the hallway remained silent waiting for his question. "Did you hurt yourself while slapping me again?" He looked directly at Sarah.

Sarah nodded her head, and rubbed her hand a little. She had been so furious that she ignored her pain.

Henderson saw a little girl sticking head out from behind a Japanese man and Jana. "Hey there Sakura." He said while kneeling down. But as soon as he did so everyone around him stood in the way of the girl.

Sakura didn't understand what was going on. She managed to make her way through the group of adults and towards the man kneeling in front of her. "How do you know me?"

"I was there when you were born…as was all of my team." He offered noticing Snake Eyes putting a hand on her shoulder to pull her away. "I'm also your godfather."

Sarah looked down to avoid the looks she was getting from the team. She knew that it was all mixed and impossible for her to tell what was going to happen next.

"That crazed psychopath is her godfather?" They all heard Storm Shadow exclaim.

"Yeah, and you traitorous little white clad ninja, you're technically the girl's uncle so our family is a little weird."

"Why you—

"Calm yourself Tomisaburo Arashikage." Jana spoke before touching his shoulder.

"I will do no such thing."

"He described you to a T, Tomisaburo…I suggest, as your teacher, you stop before you do something regrettable."

"Wait, your name's Tomisaburo?" One of the others said while looking at him.

"You really had to didn't you?" Storm Shadow said towards Jana.

"Anyways!" Henderson stated while forcing everyone to look at him. "Sakura, I want you to do something brave for me."

At those words Snake Eyes started to pull Sakura a little closer to himself.

"Yes sir?"

"Go tell your aunt you love her."

Sakura nodded her head fiercely and looked up at Snake Eyes. "Can I go see Jane now?"

Henderson chuckled before moving back to his bench. "When you all get done with Boy Scout, send him out here…I gotta few questions for the old chap."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, now we have another set of chapters. But this one will be focused on Henderson and Boy Scout (Rodger). It was a quick little intro to the story now wasn't it? R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hammer to Fall Season One

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, Sukoshi kage (Sakura), and Doc Holiday. I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Sgt. Jake "Pile-Driver" Henderson was once part of Demon Unit before his betrayal to Cobra, and now he has betrayed Cobra in order to save his old flame Jane "Demon Rose" Abernathy. However, he still has to earn his redemption in this long tale. Demon Rose AU.

Chapter 2

Having spent a good part of the night talking, Rodger and Henderson woke up ready to face the day. After being discharged from the Clinic Rodger got changed and led Henderson out. They fell in behind Jane and Flint. Rodger was happy to see his half-sister with someone who could take her mood shifts in strides. Henderson really couldn't take them all that well. In truth, her mood shifts were not as apparent when Flint was around. _Good for her_, he thought happily.

He noticed that the General, his uncle and foster father, was leaning over the clinic counter talking to a nurse. He didn't get a good look at the nurse. His attention was drawn to Jane.

"Oh," Jane looked and her eyes widened in shock. "I didn't peg him for that kind of car."

"It was cheapest," The General said walking up behind them. He had been talking to the elderly nurse sitting behind the counter. "I'm surprised that you didn't bother talking to your son, Leslie."

"Leslie?" Jane turned around sharply and stared long and hard at the nurse. "Aunt Leslie Stevenson?"

The woman stood up and walked around the counter and smiled at Jane warmly. "Hello Jane, it's good to see you."

Rodger, having walked up in the middle of the situation dropped his open soda can on the ground. "Mom?"

Jane started to push Flint out a little harder, she didn't want to hear the family conversation that was about to ensue.

Leslie Stevenson walked up to her son and pulled him into an embrace that showed she had missed him. She didn't let go for several long moments. "Rodger, I thought I had lost you."

Rodger at first was stiff towards his mother's embrace but he wrapped his arms around her and held her as tightly as he dared to considering he was much stronger than when he had last seen her. "Oh mom, I'm so sorry."

"Rodger, don't ever say you're sorry. I'm more sorry than either of us. Our falling out was my fault. If I had just told you the truth when you were a child none of that would have happened."

"Mom, you're making me blush." Henderson mocked, earning a glare from the elderly woman that almost rivaled Jane's. "Ok, sorry I'll stop with the humor."

Leslie pulled away and cupped a small hand against her son's cheek. "You really look different. I think you should get it all cut."

"Come back with us Leslie." Abernathy requested while putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked at his ex-wife kindly. He had married her so that his brother would not be burdened by his mistakes. "I've got a medical wing that is currently hiring."

Leslie hesitated before looking into her son's eyes. The same as his father and uncle's. She nodded her head. "Consider me hired, but as a nurse or a doctor?"

"Doctor, unless you want otherwise."

She sighed then shook her head."You're a hard man to understand Clayton."

Rodger smiled and saw that Flint and Jane had pulled out of the parking lot. "Well we all should get going before they all leave us behind."

Rodger walked out with Henderson in tow. The sun rise was finally fading into the blue sky that was to be expected. He took a deep breath then pushed his 'prisoner' into the back of his uncle's corvette. He turned to see Abernathy take hold of his mother's hand and kiss the back of it. He smiled and remembered the five years of his life that Abernathy had been married to his mother. Five wonderful gentle years that had nothing but kindess and fondness towards everyone.

"Yo, Rodger, you're stalling!" Henderson said as he faked a shiver. "The morning air here is freezing!"

Rodger got in the passanger seat and closed the door.

Leslie blushed as the others looked at her and the General. "Clayton, stop it."

Abernathy looked up and nodded his head. "I'll send someone to get you, or you can come back when Lady Jaye is done visiting her family."

"I think I'll finish putting things in order here and come back with Lady Jaye. She and I are getting along famously since your niece fell into our laps." Leslie laughed a little then hugged Clayton. "I missed you, you always knew how to be kind and gentle Clay."

"And I missed you Leslie." The General hugged the woman back then, pulling away, went to his corvette. Giving her one last glance he nodded his head and got in.

"You do realize, General, that things are going to be more complicated around the place with mom there?" Rodger said then looked out as the last of the members of Jane's new team piled into the remaining vehicle. Lady Jaye drove off by herself, going to visit family apparently.

"Can we please get going, I'm tired and my wrists are hurting!" Henderson complained.

"Is he going to be like this?" The General asked as he pealed out of the parking lot.

"Normally…yes. However, Henderson, you can break those."

The General heard a snapping noise as the chains broke from around his wrist.

"Yeah, I was just waiting until we were away from the Joe's to do that."

* * *

><p>AN: What is Henderson going ot do now? Not much really. Also, introduction to new OC, Doctor Leslie "Doc Holiday" Stevenson. She's also going to be focused on in this story. R&R please!


	3. Authors Notice

Author's Notice

All righty folks, I'm back, and with a vengeance. Ok not really. I got out of a bad situation since I last posted for Demon Rose, Logical Listener, Amethyst Stone, Hammer to Fall, and Viper, and now I'm back in the mood for writing. However, when I reread all of my Fanfics I gagged (it was funny for my dad to watch me choke down reading them). I hated them. I won't remove them, but I am planning on rewriting them into one story instead of like five million. Seriously what was wrong with me? A story told from five or more perspectives, it's like murder for me now.

This time I'm writing season one all together in one story. There will be a lot of switching between characters and their given locations but that's cool. I can handle that. Moreover, I will be changing a few little things throughout the story. The character's personalities should remain the same (mostly) but a few little details will be reworked. (I.E: How Flint and Jane first met, the relationship between Sarah and Snake Eyes and how it fell apart, and so on and so forth.)

The new story will be called _Citizen Soldier_, just like season one was called for all my old stuff. I am in college now, as I have said in some of my other stuff, so that comes first. However, I will try to post a least one chapter a week…no promises however.

I also don't know if I'm going to continue working with Namiko Ai, she and I haven't talked in a while and…well I just don't feel it anymore. That spark of inspiration from friendship is kind of missing you know. If she wishes to continue working with me she knows how to contact me.

Hope to see your reviews for my new story _Citizen Soldier_ soon. I will be typing up the chapters sometime this month so please look forward to those.

Sincerely

Samantha Jane West-Croft


End file.
